Midori
by k-robin04
Summary: Desde joven, Yui aprendió por experiencia propia a no confiar en los extraños, ni siquiera cuando estos eran niños.


**EDIT.** 10/Enero/2018. Para corregir cualquier error ortográfico y de redacción.

 **Disclaimer.** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna de todo el fandom—.

 **Advertencias.** OC, trama cliché y narración de dudosa calidad. Un triste intento de horror que parece más suspenso que otra cosa.

 **Aclaraciones.** Yui aquí tiene apenas entre nueve y diez años, por los que los vampiros no aparecen en la historia. Esto fue escrito para el reto de octubre del grupo en Facebook: _"Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total"_.

* * *

 **MIDORI**

* * *

— ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Preguntó, más no hubo respuesta, detuvo sus pasos y miro con fijeza al frente, sus ojos curiosos buscaron por todos lados hasta el más insignificante detalle, desde más allá de los altos arboles y entre los arbustos, por si era capaz de percibir algún movimiento delatador, aguzo los oídos y guardo silencio, contuvo la respiración a la expectativa de escuchar tan siquiera un saludo, pero no había nada ni nadie, solo ella al lado de una banca con restos de comida.

Frunció el ceño, ella estaba completamente segura de haber visto una silueta y oído una pequeña risa, infló sus mejillas en un puchero, sin ninguna idea que pudiera ser de utilidad para resolver el misterio, optó por continuar su camino. Dio la vuelta, antes de siquiera avanzar un paso _algo_ saltó sobre ella. Diminutas garras se clavaron en su espalda, gritó alarmada y se removió con tal de escapar del _agresor_. Una vez libre de cualquier peso extra, se arrastro asustada por la tierra; a punto de llamar a su mamá un maullido la calló. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver al causante del ataque.

Un gato negro.

—Me has asustado Aoi —dijo Yui con cierto enojo, mientras se ponía de pie y quitaba los restos de tierra de su vestido. Aoi era un gato que paseaba muchas veces cerca de su casa, otras incluso se quedaba acostado en el tejado o jardín, ella solía recibirlo, darle alimento y jugar con él, por lo que ambos ya tenían cierta costumbre y confianza. Sin poder mantener una expresión severa, Komori sonrió más su rostro adquirió preocupación, inquietud; el felino tenia los ojos clavados en ella, parecía estar nervioso, le daba vueltas a Yui y otras acariciaba sus piernas con su pelaje, Aoi siempre lo hacia cuando tenia algo importante que comunicar, Yui trago saliva y quedó de cuclillas, acaricio el pelaje negro, asintió y entonces él solo se deslizo de sus dedos, siguió al animal con la mirada, éste veía con recelo el kiosco.

El mismo sitio donde hasta hace poco había oído una cantarina carcajada y pasos; la rubia limpio el sudor de sus manos en la tela de su vestido; Aoi seguía quieto a pocos metros lejos de ella, se le miraba impaciente, éste señalaba terco la dirección contraria al kiosco.

Yui entendió el mensaje, corrió hacia Aoi el cual maulló gustoso.

Sin importar que, ella no volteo la mirada mientras iba de regreso con su madre, incluso aunque hubiera escuchado de nuevo una risa jovial.

.

.

.

— ¿Yui a dónde has ido? Estas toda sucia —Le cuestionó Hotaru, su mamá. Hotaru tenia más de treinta años y se caracterizaba por la sonrisa dulce que portaba en sus labios—. Me diste un gran susto, me distraje solo un poco y ya no estabas aquí —Yui bajo la mirada, no se creía con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a los ojos tristes de Hotaru—. Pero más importante, ¿estas bien?

—Sí, es que quise ir al kiosco —respondió. Dejo que su madre comprobara por sí misma que estaba a la perfección, la vio soltar un largo suspiro; las entrañas de Yui se retorcieron, no le agradaba para nada causarle preocupaciones a Hotaru.

—Entiendo, pero la próxima vez dime y yo misma te llevare.

La pequeña rubia asintió, levanto la mirada y le pidió permiso para continuar jugando con los demás niños. Hotaru sonrió y acaricio una de las mejillas de su hija, Yui le devolvió el gesto antes de caminar presurosa hasta los columpios, sintiéndose más segura al ser cuidada con esmero desde pocos metros lejos por su madre.

Agarro las cadenas del juego y se balanceo mientras tarareaba, sus cabellos danzaban en el aire; el cielo estaba nublado pero a Yui la tarde le parecía más hermosa que la de días anteriores, fue curioso, como la imagen del sol que le daba vida al parque le pareció más insignificante que la del cielo con nubes grises, no sabía explicarlo, la capa que cubría todo el lugar no le generaba del todo calma, y aun así esa misma tela parecía mágica, la hacia sentir como dentro de un sueño, tal vez uno especialmente complejo y contradictorio, ¿debería mejor decirle a su madre que deseaba ir a casa? Yui mordió su labio inferior, apretó con más fuerza las cadenas y redujo la velocidad del columpio; hasta hace poco le insistió demasiado a Hotaru para que fueran al parque, como para irse después de solo haber estado menos de media hora en éste.

Yui sobre todas las cosas no quería ser una hija caprichosa y mimada, así que armándose de valor se dijo: _Solo diez minutos más_.

 _Solo diez más_ , se repitió con insistencia.

— ¡Yui! —Se detuvo de jalón al oír su nombre, tanto que casi cayó de espaldas. Recuperada y con la espalda recta, reconoció a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella. Era Nozomi, una de sus vecinas más cercanas, su amiga era bajita, de rizos castaños y con un carácter corto, además de preguntón; atrás de Nozomi se encontraba Kazuma, un niño agradable que iba al mismo curso que ellas dos, él era de estatura promedio, de mirada soñolienta y cuya especialidad era hacer el vago, o bien, enojar a Nozomi.

— ¿Nozomi? ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? —preguntó, para su molestia su voz había sonado más aguda de lo normal.

—Hola a ti también Yui. ¡Estábamos hablándote desde por lo menos cinco minutos! —reclamó la otra. Estaba de brazos cruzados y en una supuesta pose intimidante, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que Yui se riera de ella—. ¡Pero qué te crees, no nos mires como si fuéramos unos tontos!

— ¿Por qué hay un _nosotros_ en esa oración? No me metas en el mismo saco que tú Nozomi.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste Kazuma?!

Ladeo la cabeza confundida, ¿cómo fue que no se percató de la presencia de ambos? Yui no era distraída, más bien notaba absolutamente todo, por eso nadie era tan cínico como para decirle mentiras, tal vez esto era una especie de señal, una que le advertía que volviera lo más pronto posible a su hogar. Ignorando la pequeña discusión entre sus amigos, alarmante, dado que Yui disfrutaba de aquellas contiendas tan entretenidas, dejó de lado el columpio y dijo, más que nada por educación— Hola Kazuma —La sensación molesta y revuelta en su estómago no cesaba, ¿acaso había enfermado o solo eran nervios combinados con miedo? ¿pero miedo a qué?

— ¿Por qué no me saludas a mi también?

—Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no soy odioso Nozomi —dijo indiferente Kazuma, mientras se encogía de hombros y toleraba los reclamos de Nozomi.

—Cállate de una buena vez idiota, tus gritos se escuchan en todo el parque.

Nozomi se tensó y soltó a Kazuma, él suspiro, Yui por su parte frunció el ceño. Ante los tres estaba Kaede, la hermana mayor de Nozomi, la adolescente de trece le parecía sumamente desagradable, con una actitud prepotente y siempre tratando mal a Nozomi, Kaede había dejado de jugar con ellos al cumplir años hace seis meses, también comenzó a llamarlos _«mocosos, niñatos estúpidos»_ cada que Kazuma y ella visitaban a Nozomi, además de portar una sonrisa arrogante y amarga, siendo especialmente sarcástica y como una bravucona—. No entiendo porque debería sacarte a pasear, mamá cada día es más molesta —continuo quejándose la mayor.

—Si así son las cosas, entonces vete —comentó Yui, tomó de la mano a Nozomi y Kazuma se puso al lado de ambas como apoyo—. No te preocupes por tu hermana, mi mamá y yo podríamos llevarla a casa después.

— ¡Como si fuera a recibir una reprimenda de mi madre por tu culpa!

El silencio del grupo se volvió tenso. Ninguno esperaba nada bueno de Kaede, y cualquier esperanza murió cuando ésta sonrió llena de malicia.

—Saben, creo que no es tan mala idea quedarme con ustedes —habló y camino lento hacia uno de los columpios, una vez sentada, trono sus dedos y los vio con fijeza, como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente su siguiente jugada, como si estuviera escogiendo a su siguiente víctima—. ¿Lo han oído cierto? Lo que todo el mundo comenta desde hace más de cuatro semanas —Kaede contuvo su risa al ver como los niños se estremecían, fingió enojarse ante la ignorancia de ellos—. ¿No? ¿no lo saben? ¡que tontos! Y eso que siempre vienen a jugar aquí. Ustedes mocosos inteligentes, ¿por qué creen que hay más vigilancia en el parque? —La mayor miró el cielo que comenzaba a volverse anaranjado—. Las personas dicen que cosas extrañas suceden de noche, en el Kiosco siendo más exactos. Se escuchan carcajadas y todo aquel que pase cerca de este, visualiza una silueta. También cuentan, que cada minuto dentro del Kiosco, vuelve esa figura espectral más tangible y que si le terminas por hablar o llamarla, será la ultima vez que sabrán de ti.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —grito Nozomi, más pálida y sin percatarse que sujetaba con fuerza del brazo a Kazuma.

—No del todo —dijo éste continuando con su semblante serio—. Mamá ya no quiere dejarme venir solo, y en las noticias han informado desapariciones...

Kaede sonrió aun más y disfruto el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Yui.

—Exacto. Aunque son personas adultas o de más de quince años; pero quien sabe, tal vez al monstruo le gusten también los niños, ¿no lo crees también así Yui?

Komori solo trago saliva.

Definitivamente tenia que irse a casa.

.

.

.

Así lo hizo. En el camino Hotaru intento averiguar que inquietaba tanto a Yui, su hija no dejaba de apretar su mano y ver hacia todos lados cuando se oía algún ruido. Realmente trato, pero la niña insistió en que nada le sucedía, en que todo se encontraba perfecto, a la señora Komori no le quedó más que dejar de lado el tema, al menos por ahora.

Nada mejoró.

En la noche, después de haber cepillado sus dientes y puesto su pijama, corrió hasta su cama entre la oscuridad del cuarto, cuido no pisar cerca de esta, no fuera a salir una mano esquelética debajo de la cama para llevarla consigo. Precavida, o solo tal vez había visto ya muchas películas de horror. Se tapo por completo, pensó en lo qué haría mañana mientras abrazaba a su oso de felpa, se removió nerviosa e imagino cualquier escenario brillante y despreocupado, seguro; sin embargo el dolor en su estómago incremento, no era uno común, al menos no el que daba cuando comías un alimento en mal estado o consumías de más; solo estaba ahí, dentro de ella, como cientos de agujas picoteando acompañadas por cuervos alterados. Era como estar enfrente de una multitud y tartamudear tu discurso, como estar escapando de algo que no conoces, que nunca antes has visto; como estar completamente segura de que sucedería una desgracia, su malestar era una combinación de todo eso.

Yui no se levanto ni abrió los ojos, ni siquiera cuando algo cayo de su mesita de noche y oyó un constante golpeteo en la ventana.

.

.

.

Perdida en divagaciones, en ideas nefastas sobre el misterio del parque y sobre lo que sea que haya visto en este el día anterior, avanzaba con descuido por calles poco concurridas al mediodía.

Era lunes, hace menos de diez minutos habían finalizado sus clases, Yui se consideraba lo suficientemente mayor como para regresar sola a casa, aunque viviera lejos de la escuela y su hogar estuviera apartado de otros edificios, era tal como sonaba, la residencia de los Komori se veía solitaria rodeada de tantos pinos y silencio. Tal vez por eso mismo, su mamá insistía en que la madre de Nozomi la acompañara cuando Hotaru no podía (por el trabajo). Solo que en esta ocasión, la pequeña rubia estaba tan distraída y ansiosa que olvido esperar a Nozomi; ahora que iba a mitad de camino se golpeo con la palma la frente. No era que se arrepintiera de sus acciones, su dolor de estómago no era para nada una contradicción, sino que su decisión apresurada le traería problemas a la madre de su amiga, a la misma Nozomi y Hotaru. Tal vez debería regresar o llamar desde un teléfono publico.

A punto de volver freno de golpe, miró hacia la izquierda. La entrada del parque. Sus cabellos rubios se revolvieron, al igual que su falda escolar, observó hojas caídas flotando en una especie de danza, el mismo aire queriendo arrastrarla con él. _Entra, entra, entra_. Juraba que podía oír aquellos susurros, se preguntó si eran reales o solo era que su imaginación estaba más productiva de lo normal.

Ella hubiera entrado, seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones que deseaban mandarla al kiosco, si la voz de Nozomi no la hubiera sacado del trance.

— ¡Yui!

Fue regañada por Nozomi, y al llegar a casa recibió otro regaño por parte de su mamá. Yui solo había bajando la cabeza avergonzada. Otra vez volvió a prometerse a sí misma que no dejaría afectarse por aquel parque, ni por aquellos recuerdos amargos.

.

.

.

Ella había roto su juramento.

Ambas familias decidieron salir de paseo la tarde del viernes. Incluso con las noticias de desapariciones las personas no dejaban de visitar el parque, claro que con más precaución y porque no existía ninguna confirmación que inculpara de forma directa el lugar, no más que las habladurías de la gente.

Fue en un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Aoi había aparecido y llevado consigo el crucifico de Yui entre sus colmillos, el regalo más preciado que tenia de su padre, la rubia no pensó, solo fue tras él. Y sin darse cuenta ambos llegaron hasta el kiosco. Tarde, Yui notaría que aquel gato negro no era Aoi. Su amigo tenia los dos ojos amarillos, mientras que el gato que tenia enfrente no, además este felino desconocido poseía un collar rojo.

—Es mío.

Todo el cuerpo de Yui se quedo tieso. Debía voltear, más sus extremidades no reaccionaban y en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar _«No, ¡no lo hagas!»._ Contuvo un chillido cuando fríos dedos tocaron la piel de sus brazos, cuando una respiración chocó constante contra su cuello. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y a perder estabilidad justo cuando una risilla sonó cerca de su oreja.

—Eres graciosa.

El ente la soltó. Ella cayó de rodillas y respiro de forma agitada, con una mano en su pecho como si aquello fuera capaz de calmarla. Fijo los ojos en el concreto y contuvo sus sollozos, distinguió delante suyo una sombra, unos pies descalzos y llenos de pequeñas cortadas— ¿Por qué no dices nada? —El tono era agudo, lleno de recriminación; el silencio se impuso por varios minutos, el ente gruño furioso y sujeto con hostilidad los cabellos de Yui— ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Contesta! —continuo jalando. Yui creyó que de no detenerla se los arrancaría. Sin vacilación y rezando a Dios por ayuda, empujó al ente con sus temblorosas manos.

Éste libero su agarre al ver por fin una reacción que la complaciera.

—D-déjame —murmuro asustada, retrocediendo y aun sin atreverse a ver el rostro de su atacante.

—Oh, la muda resulta que si habla —dijo con diversión aquella presencia—. Levanta la vista, ahora.

Yui obedeció, más que nada por instinto de supervivencia, algo en la forma en que se dio la orden la hizo estremecer, le advirtió que de ser impertinente era posible que fuera lo ultimo que haría. Levanto la cara con exagerada lentitud, el rosa quedo desconcertado.

Frente a Yui estaba una niña probablemente más bajita que ella, de piel terriblemente pálida, como si jamás hubiera recibido los rayos del sol, de ojos negros, como hoyos sin fondo, de ropa descuidada y tallas más grandes, tanto como para que cinturones y listones tuvieran que sostener la ropa para que esta no cayera del delgado cuerpo, la desconocida se miraba débil y a punto de caer desmayada, Yui no entendió cómo era posible que aquella niña resultara tan intimidante, ni de dónde saco una fuerza tan descomunal (realmente Yui había creído que su agresor era un adulto). La extraña, también traía encima una capa negra que hacia juego con sus rojos cabellos.

La sonrisa que portaba la niña le hizo tragar saliva con dificultad, su corazón golpeó con más potencia su pecho y sus ganas de gritar crecieron.

—Soy Midori, ¿y tú? —Enseño sus dientes más parecidos a los de un tiburón o animal salvaje.

Ella se acercó. Yui soltó un leve chillido, por fin reaccionó, se puso de pie y guardo una distancia prudente.

—M-me t-tengo que ir...—tartamudeó. Dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían; lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue un _«Ella volverá»,_ esa simple oración fue capaz de helarle la sangre.

.

.

.

Las próximas semanas Komori Yui evito a toda costa entrar al parque. Hizo hasta lo más absurdo para convencer a Nozomi de jugar en casa, Nozomi nunca sospechaba nada e ingenua asentía. Hotaru tampoco comentaba nada, era muy consciente de la incomodes de su hija cada que mencionaba ir de paseo, y en aprietos, cuando Nozomi se ponía muy terca, la señora Hotaru intervenía para alivio de Yui. La pequeña rubia se había vuelto muy precavida desde que conoció a Midori.

Desde aquel fatídico día no había noche en que no sufriera de pesadillas, se levantara a medianoche o a las tres de la madrugada con la respiración agitada; su oído se volvió más sensible ante cualquier sonido sospechoso, por eso mismo evitaba girar el rostro cuando se despertaba con pánico, se decía sin cesar que todo estaba bien, que nada le ocurriría en casa, con torpeza cerraba los ojos y se tapaba con la sabana, ignorando el insistente golpeteo de la ventana.

Pero este jamás se detenía, no hasta que el sol estaba a punto de salir. Solo en aquellos momentos Yui era capaz de suspirar aliviada, de traer oxigeno a sus pulmones sin ningún peso sobre su espalda, sin el temor a ser descubierta.

Caminar de regreso a casa también era un suplicio cada que pasaba por la entrada del parque. En esos segundos eternos sujetaba de la mano a Nozomi y avanzaba rápido, dejando de lado las quejas de su amiga por llevarla casi arrastrando. La situación rebaso los limites, tanto que Hotaru hizo cambios en su horario de trabajo con tal de ir por Yui después de la escuela. La rubia tan inquieta no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo egoísta y caprichosa que estaba siendo, aunque una voz bajita soliera repetírselo por las noches.

Para su mala suerte, justamente este día su mamá no podría ir con ella, por estar en una junta demasiado importante para la compañía en que era empleada.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien? Podría posponerla, avisar que surgió un imprevisto...

—Ella regresara por su cuenta —dijo severo su padre, Seiji Komori—. O si lo prefieres podrías decirle a tu amiga que te acompañe —continuo él, relajando un poco el semblante estricto de su rostro; Yui vio con suma atención su desayuno—. No sabemos qué te ocurre Yui, y no hay forma de que lo sepamos si te niegas a decírnoslo —Seiji se levanto, antes de ir directo a la iglesia, se puso al lado de Yui, le dio ligeras palmadas en la cabeza y dijo con una voz que no aceptaba replicas—. En la noche resolveremos este problema, no podemos seguir posponiendo más esta conversación, ¿lo entiendes cierto?

Yui solo pudo asentir. Su papá le estaba dando tiempo para pensar las cosas, y la forma correcta de decirlas.

.

.

.

Ella se dijo que estaría bien, que seria como al principio del problema, solo ella y Nozomi. Sin embargo su tranquilidad no duró nada, porque en esta ocasión Nozomi no cedió, tampoco estaba Hotaru para brindarle ayuda, por lo que su amiga la llevo consigo hasta el maldito parque, no importo cuantas excusas dijera Yui.

Trato con toda su fuerza de voluntad actuar normal y sonreír despreocupada, sin embargo su estómago se revolvía con fiereza, recordándole su delicada posición; mantuvo aquella farsa por más de cuarenta minutos, y fue el tiempo más largo de su vida, uno donde se sintió sumamente asqueada. Yui totalmente desconcentrada perdía cada juego, ella solo podía mirar con fijeza cada sitio (en especial aquellos que sirvieran como escondite), cada movimiento fuera de lugar, alerta a cualquier color rojo. Yui se encontraba preparada para tomar la mano de Nozomi y salir huyendo en caso de ser atacadas.

O al menos eso creyó.

— ¿Ocurre algo Yui? —cuestionó Nozomi, al ver como su amiga palidecía y miraba con ojos abiertos en dirección al kiosco.

—No, nada. Pensé haber visto algo, imaginaciones mías —respondió, luciendo una pequeña y falsa sonrisa. Nozomi asintió con mejor humor. Komori agradeció por aquella ocasión lo despistada que era Nozomi, al menos así evitaría cualquier conversación incomoda.

De ninguna maldita forma ella hablaría sobre la figura espectral que notó y desapareció antes de siquiera parpadear.

.

.

.

La segunda vez que se topo con Midori fue un miércoles. Iba de regreso a casa; la conversación con sus padres solo le había servido para cambiar la ruta, ahora usaba una más larga pero al menos ya no tenia que pasar cerca del sombrío parque. Su corazón de algún modo latía apacible por el alivio, por la esperanza. Algunas veces Nozomi la acompañaba pero otras, por sus ocupaciones en los clubes deportivos, Yui terminaba yendo a casa sola. No era tan malo, el nuevo camino era más concurrido, por madres y niños, además era de día, todo se miraba menos peligroso. Tal vez por ello fue que se confió, en realidad aun no comprendía el modo y resultado del altercado.

Solo había ocurrido.

Y al despertar estaba en el kiosco, con una Midori viendo de cerca su rostro.

La rubia iba a gritar, hasta que la misma Midori le aventó un objeto a la cara, que le pegó en la frente y genero una pequeña cortada.

Su crucifico.

Ella hubiera dicho cualquier cosa por muy absurda que fuera, de no ser porque la otra emitió un gruñido salvaje. Uno que le genero temor y dejo sin palabras.

—Tengo hambre.

Una advertencia, eso era. De pronto el kiosco parecía querer caer sobre ella, apenas y podía respirar. No existía tiempo para razonar. Tenia que correr. Yui se levanto de sopetón. Huyo. Aprovecho la distracción de la otra. El monstruo rió con cinismo y ella solo aumento la velocidad, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Lo que menos deseaba era saber de qué precisamente tenia hambre Midori.

.

.

.

— ¿P-por qué haces esto?

—Se me antoja verte, eso es todo.

De eso eran sus conversaciones, cortas, tensas. A Yui comenzaba a molestarle e inquietarle más (si es que era posible), que Midori supiera cada atajo que tomaba de la escuela a su casa, ella siempre en cierta distancia la dejaba inconsciente y la arrastraba consigo. La rubia siempre que abría lo ojos se topaba con un par de ojos negros, luceros que la miraban con hambre, como un objeto novedoso. Algo sencillo que tirar a la basura.

—N-no entiendo cómo es que nadie lo nota —Se encogía de miedo, cada que los dedos fríos acariciaban sus brazos y mejillas, pero al menos era mejor que ser rasguñada por Midori.

—Soy rápida —Ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa extraña, deformada, enferma.

—Ah.

El silencio no era misericordioso. Komori solía morder sus uñas en un gesto para pasar más rápido el rato, también observaba con atención a la expectativa de un posible descuido para correr, para estar a salvo. Pero Midori era atenta, no tenia ninguna abertura. Cuando la niña comenzaba a decir cosas raras y aterradoras, Yui se volvía un ovillo inmóvil, mudo.

—Tengo hambre. ¿No preguntaras de qué? ¿no será que quieres alimentarme?

Jadeo. Lloro. Retrocedió. Midori solo rió más.

—N-no, n-no q-quiero.

En aquel momento Midori le sonreiría con demencia, enseñando sus grandes colmillos y tocando su piel, arañándola. Volviendo un ser más diminuto a Yui.

—Algún día lo aceptaras humana.

Ella siempre susurraba. Aplastaba todo. A Yui solo le quedaba contar hasta que por fin la otra se callara.

.

.

.

Estaba en el parque, pero podía respirar sin complicaciones, sin temor, sin ansiedad. Yui se sentía más tranquila por esta ocasión, jugaba con Nozomi en una construcción de madera que superaba los tres metros de altura, ésta tenia forma de casa, una resbaladilla, columpios y hasta una mesa para comer. Komori se maravillo porque hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de un día normal, justo como todos aquellos momentos que añoraba con fervor, los únicos que la mantenían cuerda. Era un instante para llenarse de ilusión, para reír a carcajadas, para ser libre. Tal vez todo mejoría a partir de hoy.

Esa mañana se armó de valor para hablar con sus padres, recibió abrazos y promesas, ellos buscarían una forma de ayudarla; Hotaru iría a recogerla todos los días y Seiji hasta permitiría que ella durmiera con ellos. Yui divago ante las posibilidades, ¿se mudarían? ¿tendría que hablar con la policía? Concluyo que no le importaba la solución mientras nunca más tuviera que ver a Midori.

—Viniste por cuenta propia y no fui la primera que viste —Chilló y gateo, ante la voz que acaricio su oreja—. ¿Por qué? —Ante Yui estaba su pesadilla personal, mirándola con sus abismales ojos negros. La única luz que se reflejaba en ellos era la ira, el rencor, por un instante la rubia pensó que seria asesinada.

 _Yo nunca quiero verte_ , sonó en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Por qué Midori se empeñaba tanto en monopolizarla? ¿en matarla con lentitud?

—¿Quién es ella Yui?

Preguntó Nozomi, el corazón de Komori se detuvo.

— ¡Vete! —Le grito desesperada a Nozomi. Estaba completamente segura que la pelirroja lastimaría a su amiga, y no erró.

—Soy Midori, la mejor amiga de Yui —dijo. Nada se podía distinguir en su rostro, camino hasta donde se encontraba Nozomi, la tomo de los hombros con fuerza sobrehumana y comenzó a zarandearla. Nozomi se había convertido en un pequeño ratón asustadizo. No entendía, cómo una niña de aspecto tan frágil podía ser tan fuerte—. ¡No te acerques más a Yui, ella me pertenece!

— ¿Q-qué dices? ¡No te entiendo! —Nozomi agarro los brazos de Midori, intento con todas sus fuerzas liberarse, pero solo consiguió empeorarlo todo—. ¡Suéltame!

Antes de siquiera poder intervenir, Yui quedó congelada. La pelirroja llevaba al borde a Nozomi...¿ella no lo haría verdad? ¿o sí?

— ¡Cállate, de una maldita vez! —exclamó Midori.

— ¡E-espera! —Quiso detenerla Yui, pero falló.

Ante sus ojos vio como Midori tiraba a Nozomi. Asustada, Yui se arrastro hasta el borde y entre los barrotes de madera miro el cuerpo de Nozomi tirado en el suelo.

Los gritos y el horror no se hicieron esperar. Todos rodearon a Nozomi, la cual lloraba, tenia un rastro de sangre en un lado de la cara y un brazo en una posición anormal.

— ¿P-por qué lo hiciste...?

Pero nadie contesto.

Midori había desaparecido de nuevo.

.

.

.

Miro con cuidado, buscando una forma de quitarse las esposas. Midori era muy observadora, la analizaba, cada cambio pequeño en la cara y cuerpo de Yui significaban algo para ella.

Por eso, en esta ocasión las había unido con unas pulseras de metal conectadas mediante una larga y resistente cadena. Komori calculaba que de aproximadamente tres metros, tenia movilidad más no podría intentar nada mientras continuara en la misma desfavorable situación.

Oía los pasos de Midori, ella había dicho que estaba esperando por su comida, por lo que para pasar el tiempo, Yui observo a fondo el kiosco. La estructura era hermosa incluso aunque pareciera ser de hace miles de años, tenia detalles de flores y enredaderas por fuera, en el interior, concretamente en el techo, había imágenes de ángeles; desde donde estaba sentada pudo divisar la misma frase borrosa (que descubrió el primer día que llegó al kiosco), Yui se preguntaba qué diría exactamente y porqué fue grababa en una parte escondida de la construcción, no podías notarla a menos de que estuvieras cerca, o bien, ya supieras su ubicación exacta; la frase estaba escrita en un idioma desconocido para ella. Midori le había dicho que aquella oración le permitía estar con ella durante el día.

El cuerpo de pelaje blanco que cayo a sus pies la trajo de vuelta al presente.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, al mismo tiempo que acercaba más sus piernas a su pecho.

—Un animal muerto —contestó Midori como si fuera obvio—. ¿Quieres darle un mordisco? —Acercó el cadáver, esté tenia una abertura muy grande desde dónde colgaban algunos órganos—. Esta fresco, siempre sabe mejor de esta forma.

Yui miro hacia otro lado, completamente asqueada. Se abrazo a sí misma, sucedió de nuevo. Midori la había capturado y nadie se percato de ello. Ella siempre sabía cuando su madre no podría ir a recogerla y se aprovechaba. A veces Yui creía que jamás se libraría de la presencia aplastante de Midori.

—No entiendo, ¿p-por qué yo? —pronunció entre sollozos.

—Eres apetecible. Padre siempre dice que hay que buscar gente con aspecto delicioso. También me gusta tu cuello, es muy lindo, delicado. Seria buena idea rompértelo ¿no?

Midori la asustaba. Con sus ojos grandes y oscuros, con sus labios bañados en rojo, masticando la carne del conejo, bebiendo la sangre del mamífero, rompiendo los huesos restantes, riendo totalmente complacida. Midori siempre hablaba de forma extraña, como si ella no perteneciera a la época actual. Se alimentaba de pequeños animales del parque, a veces también la obligaba a beber la sangre de estos. Era violenta, gritaba y le estiraba el cabello cuando la hacia enojar, tampoco se detenía al momento de patearla o en darle puñetazos. Yui tenia varios moretones que justificaba con caídas. Sus padres la cuidaban, pero Midori siempre sacaba una oportunidad para llevársela al kiosco.

— ¿Te acuerdas? —dijo el monstruo, al momento en que cortaba la distancia que las separaba. Yui se abrazo con más fuerza y lloró en silencio—. Aquella vez en que te dije que podrías alimentarme, creo que ha llegado la hora de cumplirlo.

Fue rápido. De un segundo a otro Yui estaba contra el suelo, Midori sobre ella y con su eterna sonrisa demente.

—No te quejaras si te como ¿verdad? —Le susurró cerca de los labios—. Hasta podrías ser como yo, me agradas mucho Yui. ¿No quieres ser cómo mi padre y hermanos? ¡Estaríamos juntas para siempre! ¿no sería eso maravilloso? —Midori seguía contando cuentos con final feliz, y para demostrarle que hablaba con verdad, libero la muñeca de Yui.

Komori solo la veía ida. No la entendía. Tampoco quería lograrlo. Midori era como la muerte, impredecible y sin miramientos.

—Solo es cuestión de una mordida y compartir sangre —Le dijo, mientras encajaba las uñas en sus mejillas y lamia de sus dedos los restos de liquido rojo.

Yui solo reaccionó al ver como los colmillos se asomaban e iban directo a su cuello. Grito, pero su voz sonó demasiado baja y rota. Esto seria todo. Yui moriría, o al menos eso pensó antes de que Midori se quejara y bajara de ella. Era Aoi que peleaba contra la pelirroja, lanzando maullidos, arañazos y mordidas de guerra— ¡Jodido gato, te matare!

Komori se trago el nudo en su garganta, agradeció en silencio y sin querer desperdiciar el sacrificio del felino, corrió. Tal vez resulto malagradecida y egoísta, porque no regreso, ni siquiera cuando escucho los lamentos de Aoi. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas, su corazón dolía, el miedo la acuchillaba sin cesar y no se detenían las voces que le susurraban: _Viene por ti, viene por ti_.

Y aun con todo eso, ella solo podía pensar en llegar a casa.

.

.

.

Todo estaba mal.

Fue automático, Yui huyo hacia su hogar. Al cerrar la puerta con candado recordó que por esta noche sus padres no llegarían, se suponía que Yui iría a dormir con Nozomi, pero el monstruo la había interceptado antes.

Por primera vez en su corta vida, maldijo, todo y más a su propia estupidez. Con prisa recorrió cada rincón de la casa, asegurando con sus propios ojos que cada puerta y ventana estuvieran cerradas, al mismo tiempo que marcaba sin cesar el numero de su mamá. Sin embargo Hotaru no contesto y antes de intentar con la policía, la línea del teléfono murió. Contuvo un grito de frustración y de sus manos resbalo el aparato, dio varias vueltas a toda la sala, jalando sus cabellos y tratando de encontrar una solución.

Un golpe en el ventanal de la sala la hizo saltar y chillar.

Giro el rostro y la vio. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control. Midori la miraba con desprecio y dolor, tenia las manos apoyadas en el vidrió, la mandíbula tensa y su cara deformada por la ira.

— ¡Abre la jodida puerta Yui! —gritó. La rubia retrocedió espantada hasta quedar contra la pared, se deslizo por esta sin saber qué demonios hacer, quedó sentada y paralizada, con los ojos desorbitados viendo como Midori golpeaba una y otra vez el vidrió, exclamando improperios y amenazas. Por un momento, a Yui le pareció que los ojos de Midori quedaban inyectados en sangre, también que los gestos infantiles se volvían más viejos, más animales; con venas y marcas resaltando en la pálida piel—. ¡Di que puedo entrar! —Se hizo ovillo, lloró, rezó sin cesar, con tal de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los alaridos de Midori. _Mamá, papá_ , pensó en ellos con desesperación y rogando por que llegaran pronto.

Komori se cuestionó cuánto más duraría la ventana, el choque de los puños aumentaba tanto de velocidad como de fuerza. Era desconcertante, si la otra quisiera entrar solo bastaría con romper el vidrió con alguna piedra, más bien, Yui estaba segura que de quererlo, Midori podría derribar la puerta, ¿pero entonces por qué no lo hacía?

— ¡Te he dicho que abras, dime que puedo pasar! —No hubo más resistencia. El brazo de Midori atravesó el vidrió—. ¡Joder! ¡Ese maldito padre lo hizo! —Yui la escucho jadear, soltar sonidos agónicos de animal.

La parte del brazo de Midori que estaba dentro de la casa, pareció quemarse. Yui ahogo un jadeo, al ver como la piel se deshacía y comenzaban a vislumbrarse los huesos. La niña saco su brazo lastimado y vio con resentimiento a Yui.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Me has traicionado! ¡Se suponía que estaríamos juntas!

En su propia desesperación, Midori comenzó a lanzar piedras y cualquier objeto a la mano, hacia la casa. Era un escándalo que podría escucharse hasta cuatro cuadras a la redonda, una lastima que la residencia de los Komori estuviera tan apartada de los demás. Más ventanas se rompieron en mil pedazos, muebles y pinturas quedaron destruidas; Yui gateaba y esquivaba ataques, cuando intentaba irse a otra habitación Midori obstruía su camino, también cuando trataba de ir al segundo piso. La fuerza que utilizaba Midori era demasiada, tanto como para generarle grietas a la pared, eran clara sus intenciones de matarla. Se ahogaba en miedo, su llanto se volvía cada vez más insoportable, sus movimientos eran torpes y no podía razonar. Muy apenas fue capaz de evadir un golpe que seguro le hubiera destrozado la cara. Se oculto detrás de un mueble, Midori no se callaba y no se rendía.

Así estuvieron durante media hora, hasta que de pronto todo quedo en silencio.

Trago saliva, sus manos se movían nerviosas, no podía mantenerlas quietas. Decidió asomar un poco la cabeza para ver si el monstruo se había ido. Ah, como se arrepentía de hacerlo. El rosa quedó impresionado, cegado por un instante, su boca entreabierta y sin sonido, sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo, el dolor de estómago estaba en su peor fase.

Más de un par de ojos rojos la observaban sin limitaciones, con insano interés, los rostros de porcelana tenían grabada una sonrisa maniaca en los labios, todos portaban el mismo atuendo descuidado. Eran más de diez figuras pequeñas y una alta, la cual sostenía de los hombros a una desquiciada Midori.

— ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Volveré por ti Yui, tenlo por seguro! —gritaba rabiosa.

El único adulto del grupo le causó escalofríos, él daba más miedo que Midori, por un breve momento la cara del hombre se vio completamente animal y deformada, como si éste le hubiera mostrado su forma original, con el único afán de intimidarla. Ella podía notar con facilidad la gran diferencia entre él y los demás niños.

— ¡Incluso si huyes y te escondes, te encontrare!

Yui volvió a llorar, aunque sus ojos estuvieran ya hinchados y tuviera bolsas negras debajo de ellos.

Boqueo como pez fuera del agua, no podía respirar, su llanto no la dejaba. Con las manos entrelazadas continuo con sus rezos; las ultimas palabras de Midori no la dejarían dormir tranquila por los siguientes años.

 ** _Incluso si huyes y te escondes, te encontrare._**

 _¿Lo hará? ¿Ella lo hará? Dios, por favor..._

Y cuando la puerta de la mansión Sakamaki se abrió sola, Komori Yui tembló y ahogo un jadeo. Sintió como once pares de ojos la observaban desde la lejanía; tal vez por eso no pensó en el extraño ambiente que daba la construcción ostentosa.

Entró, y el dolor de estómago que no tenia desde que era un niña volvió con más potencia que nunca.

Su vida en aquel sitio sería insoportable, tanto por los hermanos Sakamaki como por la presencia aplastante de Midori.

 ** _¡Volveré por ti Yui, tenlo por seguro!_**

Ella lo cumplió.

Yui lo supo cuando escucho el golpeteo constante en la ventana desde su primera noche en la mansión.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** La verdad, esto me costó tres días seguidos, hundida en estrés y desesperación, nunca antes había batallado antes para escribir algo de horror, y creo que al final fue más suspenso que nada. Por cierto, alguna duda sobre porqué nadie fue a ayudar a Yui con todo el ruido que estaba armando Midori, es porque la casa de los Komori esta apartada del resto, por eso mismo también puse que Nozomi era su vecina más cercana. Cuando el ultimo ataque de Midori estaba siendo realizado, Nozomi y los padres de ésta andaban buscando a Yui~

Para más aclaraciones, Midori es una especie de vampiro, al igual que su padre y hermanos. Posiblemente esta idea la use para otra historia más larga, digamos que la iglesia y el gobierno comenzaron a realizar experimentos, hasta que obtuvieron una sustancia capaz de rebajar los poderes de hasta un vampiro puro. La comenzaron a administrar en los humanos recién nacidos u otros, por medio de vacunas; así que cierta porción de Japón u otros países tienen ya gran parte de los "alimentos" de los vampiros contaminada. Esto les provoca a los inmortales menos o cero inmunidad contra el sol y otros mitos contra los vampiros. En el caso de los humanos convertidos en vampiros, es peor, son más débiles, esto es lo que era Midori, una niña atrapada en su cuerpo infantil, dado que esta sustancia también detiene su crecimiento. Midori podía salir a veces al sol a por Yui, gracias a su capa que detenía los rayos de este; el kiosco por su parte esta encantado, digamos que ahí un vampiro no tiene que preocuparse por nada, ayuda de las brujas [?].

Sin más que mencionar, _¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
